1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to support structures and more specifically it relates to a storage rack for an automotive anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support structures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,813 to Murray; U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,031 to Klein; U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,893 to Morris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,078 to Eller all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.